dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre-Banushen/TV Listings/22nd December 2018
El TV Kadsre 1 * '''6:00am; '''Pet Medics (G) * '''6:30am; '''Taste of A Traveler (G) * '''7:00am; '''Grand Designs Australia (G) * '''8:00am; '''Faith in Action (G) * '''8:30am; '''Tagata Pasifika (New Zealand) * '''9:00am; '''Two Men in China (PG) * '''10:00am; '''Only in El Kadsre (G) * '''10:30am; '''Pukana (G) (New Zealand) (Subtitled) * '''11:30am; '''Father Brown (PG) * '''12:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Saturday Grandstand * '''3:45pm; '''Jamie's Quick and Easy Christmas (G) * '''4:45pm; '''Griff's Great Britian (G) * '''5:20pm; '''Steve's World of Plate (G) * '''5:50pm; '''Unifylotto * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''6:30pm; '''Back Roads (G) * '''7:00pm; '''Victoria (M) * '''8:00pm; '''Doc Martin (M) * '''9:00pm; '''Mrs Browns Boys (PG) * '''9:40pm; '''Call The Midwife: Christmas Special (M) * '''11:40pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Match of the Day El Kadsre * '''1:00am; '''Infomercials El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''The Toy Box (G) * '''7:00am; '''800 Words (PG) * '''8:00am; '''Tanglin (PG) * '''8:30am; '''Tanglin (PG) * '''9:00am; '''The Chase (G) * '''10:00am; Saturday Matinee: '''20,000 Leagues Under The Sea (PG) (1954) * '''12:00pm; '''Shortland Street Omnibus (M) * '''2:30pm; '''Homemade (G) * '''3:30pm; '''Dad's Army (PG) * '''4:05pm; '''Dad's Army (PG) * '''4:40pm; '''Rural Delivery (G) * '''5:10pm; '''Let's Go Birdwatching (G) * '''5:40pm; '''The Great Kiwi Bake-Off (G) * '''7:05pm; '''The Yearly With Johnson Otasles 2018 (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''El Kadsreian Story (G) * '''9:00pm; '''Salt, Fat, Acid, Heat (PG) * '''10:00pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Made in Heaven (1987) (M) * '''11:45pm; '''Pine Gap (M) * '''12:50am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''6:01pm; '''The Simpsons (M) * '''6:30pm; '''Travel Gudies (G) * '''7:30pm; '''Anime Crimes Division (M) * '''7:45pm; '''Rex The Runt (PG) * '''7:55pm; '''SuperMarioGlitchy4 Christmas Special (M) * '''8:09pm; '''60 Seconds * '''8:10pm; '''Wellington Paranormal (M) * '''8:40pm; '''Kiss Me First (M) * '''9:45pm; '''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (M) * '''10:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''10:01pm; '''The Letdown (M) * '''10:35pm; '''Jimi's World (M) * '''11:05pm; '''Swamp People (PG) * '''12:00am; '''Black (South Korea) (M) * '''12:55am; '''Rage Christmas Special (AO) * '''3:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 5 * '''6:00am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley * '''6:30am; '''ETVKPS * '''6:31am; '''Fred & Fiona (P) * '''6:40am; '''Diplodos (G) * '''7:05am; '''ETVKK * '''7:06am; '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Christmas Special (G) * '''7:30am; '''The Loud House Christmas Special (G) * '''7:55am; '''Pokemon Sun and Moon (G) * '''8:20am; '''She-Ra and the Princess of Power (G) * '''8:45am; '''The Penguins of Madagascar (G) * '''9:00am; '''Walk the Plank (G) * '''9:25am; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''9:30am; '''RWBY (PG) * '''10:00am; '''The Cul-de-Sac (PG) * '''10:30am; '''Fresh (G) * '''11:00am; '''Spotify Chart Attack (PG) * '''12:00pm; '''Trolls of Troy (PG) * '''12:10pm; '''Good Mythical Morning with Rhett & Link (G) * '''12:30pm; '''Whanau Living (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Project Runaway El Kadsre (PG) * '''2:00pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Formula E: Saudi Arabia * '''4:45pm; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''4:50pm; '''Rex the Runt (PG) * '''5:00pm; '''Self Radio Daily Hit List (PG) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) * '''7:00pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Norm of The North (2016) (PG) * '''8:50pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009) (M) * '''10:50pm; '''Ariana Grande: Dangerous Woman Diaries (M) * '''11:20pm; '''Technic Heroes (M) * '''12:20am; '''Dagashi Kashi! (M) * '''12:45am; '''Rage (AO) * '''4:30am; '''CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) (Subtitled) * '''5:00am; '''Hour of Power with Bobby Schuller ETVKK * '''6:00am; '''Arthur © * '''6:25am; '''Bob the Builder © * '''6:35am; '''LazyTown (G) * '''7:00am; '''Star vs. The Forces of Evil (G) * '''7:15am; '''Star vs. The Forces of Evil (G) * '''7:30am; '''Camp Lakebottom (G) * '''7:45am; '''Camp Lakebottom (G) * '''8:00am; '''Chuck's Choice (G) * '''8:15am; '''Chuck's Choice (G) * '''8:30am; '''Wayside (G) * '''8:45am; '''Wayside (G) * '''9:00am; '''Hilda (G) * '''9:25am; '''Hilda (G) * '''9:50am; '''ETVKK Weekend Live * '''11:00am; '''Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! (G) * '''11:30am; '''Really Me (G) * '''12:00pm; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''12:05pm; '''Lost & Found Music Studios (G) * '''12:30pm; '''Home and Away (PG) * '''1:00pm; '''Self Radio Daily Hit List (PG) * '''2:00pm; '''Girl vs .Boy (PG) * '''2:25pm; '''Gracie The Church Cat (G) * '''2:40pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''2:55pm; '''Go Away Unicorn! (G) * '''3:10pm; '''SpongeBob SquarePants Christmas Special (G) * '''3:35pm; '''Unikitty! (G) * '''3:50pm; '''Sherlock Hound (G) * '''4:15pm; '''RWBY (PG) * '''4:40pm; '''Mustangs FC (G) * '''5:05pm; '''Superfan (G) * '''5:35pm; '''Young Sheldon (PG) * '''6:00pm; '''Skatoony El Kadsre (G) * '''6:30pm; ETVKK Movies: '''Marci X (2003) (PG) * '''8:30pm; '''Monster Jam: Costa Rica 2018 (PG) * '''9:30pm; '''School of Rock (G) * '''10:00pm; '''Little Witch Academia (PG) * '''10:30pm; '''Ginx The First Hour (G) * '''11:30pm; '''Rage on ETVKK (PG) * '''3:00am; '''Kamen Rider Amazons (PG) * '''3:25am; '''Rage Bonus Video: "Shotgun" by George Ezra * '''3:30am; '''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (PG) * '''3:55am; '''Rage Double Bonus Video: "I Want You" by Savage Garden * '''4:00am; '''Sherlock Hound (G) * '''4:25am; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''4:30am; '''The Deep (G) * '''4:55am; '''Samurai Pizza Cats (G) * '''5:20am; '''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (G) * '''5:45am; '''The ZhuZhus (G) ETVKPS * '''6:00am; '''Something Special * '''6:20am; '''Baby Jake * '''6:30am; '''Mio Mao * '''6:35am; '''Twirlywoos * '''6:50am; '''Raa Raa The Noisy Lion * '''7:00am; '''Postman Pat * '''7:15am; '''Sesame Street * '''7:45am; '''Peter Rabbit * '''8:00am; '''Peppa Pig * '''8:10am; '''Octonauts * '''8:20am; '''Biggleton * '''8:35am; '''Justin's House * '''9:00am; '''Pingu * '''9:05am; '''Pablo * '''9:15am; '''Bonnie Bear * '''9:20am; '''Kit & Pup * '''9:30am; '''Pingu * '''9:35am; '''Fred & Fiona * '''9:45am; '''Magic Box * '''10:10am; '''Lights, Camera, Wiggles * '''10:25am; '''Let's Play * '''10:45am; '''Joey's Toy Box * '''11:05am; '''Get Well Soon * '''11:20am; '''Musti * '''11:25am; '''My Pet and Me * '''11:40am; '''Show Me Show Me * '''12:00pm; '''My World Kitchen * '''12:15pm; '''Old Jack's Boat * '''12:30pm; '''Molly and Mack * '''12:45pm; '''Sarah & Duck * '''1:00pm; '''Numbers Farm * '''1:05pm; '''Sesame Street * '''1:35pm; '''Teletubbies * '''1:50pm; '''Peppa Pig * '''2:00pm; '''Alphablocks * '''2:05pm; '''My First * '''2:20pm; '''Do You Know? * '''2:40pm; '''Katie's Amazing Machines * '''3:00pm; '''Swashbuckle * '''3:20pm; '''Playtime with Al * '''3:30pm; '''Hey Duggee * '''3:40pm; '''Tinpo * '''3:50pm; '''Bananas in Pyjamas * '''4:15pm; '''Ready Dress Go! * '''4:35pm; '''Ferne and Rory's Vet Tales * '''4:55pm; '''Mio Mao * '''5:00pm; '''ETVKPS Thumbelina * '''5:45pm; '''Go Jetters * '''6:00pm; '''Nina's World * '''6:20pm; '''In The Night Garden * '''6:50pm; '''ETVKPS Bedtime Stories * '''6:59pm; '''Handover to El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 4 * '''7:00pm; '''Exploring With Josh (G) * '''7:30pm; '''A Musical History (G) * '''8:30pm; '''The Sounds of Movie Musicals with Neil Brand (G) * '''930pm; Thema: '''Sinatra: All or Nothing at All (Part 1) (2015) (PG) * '''11:25pm; Saturday Independent Movie: '''Shrek Retold (2018) (M) * '''1:25am; '''Acquitted (Norway) (M) * '''2:10am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 4K Kidzone * '''6:00am; '''Kidzone * '''6:05am; '''Kipper * '''6:20am; '''Baby Jake * '''6:30am; '''Kidzone * '''6:35am; '''Fireman Sam * '''6:50am; '''Raa Raa The Noisy Lion * '''7:00am; '''Postman Pat * '''7:15am; '''Kidzone * '''7:20am; '''Blue's Clues * '''7:45am; '''Peter Rabbit * '''8:00am; '''Peppa Pig * '''8:10am; '''Octonauts * '''8:20am; '''The Hive * '''8:30am; '''Kidzone * '''8:35am; '''Party Animals * '''9:00am; '''Pingu * '''9:05am; '''Pablo * '''9:15am; '''Kidzone * '''9:20am; '''Kit & Pup * '''9:30am; '''Kidzone * '''9:35am; '''Fred & Fiona * '''9:45am; '''Floral Magician Mary Bell * '''10:10am; '''Hi-5 El Kadsre * '''10:35am; '''Kidzone * '''10:40am; '''Elmo's World * '''11:00am; '''Kidzone * '''11:05am; '''Get Well Soon * '''11:20am; '''Pingu * '''11:25am; '''Dragon Tales * '''11:50am; '''Pingu * '''11:55am; '''Kidzone * '''12:00pm; '''Mio Mao * '''12:05pm; '''Mio Mao * '''12:10pm; '''Kidzone * '''12:15pm; '''Dora The Explorer * '''12:30pm; '''Chimpui * '''12:45pm; '''Sarah & Duck * '''1:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:05pm; '''Sesame Street * '''1:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:35pm; '''Teletubbies * '''1:50pm; '''Peppa Pig * '''2:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''2:05pm; '''Anpanman * '''2:30pm; '''Bob The Builder * '''2:40pm; '''Katie's Amazing Machines * '''2:55pm; '''Kidzone * '''3:00pm; '''Swashbuckle * '''3:15pm; '''Kidzone * '''3:20pm; '''Playtime with Al * '''3:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''3:35pm; '''Floral Magician Mary Bell El TV Kadsre 4K Family * '''4:00pm; '''G2G (G) * '''4:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''4:30pm; '''Santa's Workshop (G) * '''4:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:00pm; '''The Zoo (G) * '''5:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:30pm; '''Grand Designs New Zealand (G) * '''6:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''6:30pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''The End of the Golden Weather (1991) (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''MyStreet: Emerald Secret (PG) * '''8:25pm; '''Meet the Locals El TV Kadsre 4K Showcase * '''8:30pm; '''Break-Up (M) * '''9:25pm; '''EK Directs * '''9:30pm; '''Da Suisa (AO) (Spain) * '''9:40pm; '''The Jazz Club (G) * '''10:20pm; '''EK Directs * '''10:30pm; '''Shortcuts (M) * '''10:55pm; '''EK Directs * '''11:00pm; '''Cold Squad (AV) * '''11:45pm; '''EK Directs El TV Kadsre 4K Caution * '''12:00am; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Suicide Club (2001) (Japan) (AV) * '''1:35am; '''Happy Treet Friends (AV) * '''1:40am; '''Double the Fist (M) * '''2:05am; '''12 Deadly Days (2016) (Part 11) (AV) * '''2:35am; '''Higurashi When They Cry (AV) * '''3:00am; '''Close Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:El TV Kadsre 5 Category:ETVKK Category:ETVKPS